Pensamientos Impuros
by KamenDoctor
Summary: Lola Loud la chica que lo tiene todo por un ligero error su vida cambiara de una manera mala o tal vez buena. Disculpen soy nuevo en esto.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia y solo la escribí para demostrarle a un amigo que no puedo escribir, una cosa es tener ideas y otra cosa completamente diferente es escribirlas no diré su nombre pero el sabe quien es.**

 **Sin mas demora es momento de que haga el ridículo con esto.**

 **Capitulo 1. Esto empieza**

Lola Loud la chica que lo tenía todo popularidad, un novio atractivo, una familia numerosa y amorosa ¿que más podía pedir una persona a la edad 11 años? la respuesta a eso es simple pero también muy complicada "Amor" pero dirán "ella tiene novio y una familia" si los tiene pero su noviazgo es pura apariencia para ser popular en pocas palabras una relación falsa al menos a los ojos de ella mientras que el pobre Julio vive una fantasía que nunca llegara a ninguna lado, su familia por otra parte ella los ama bueno a casi todos y a uno en especial mas que a los demás pero eso era un secreto para todos porque si se llegara a saber lo perdería todo lo que causaba que Lola tuviera noches en vela pensando es sus verdaderos sentimientos lo cual no era un problema porqué siempre después de a la escuela ella podía dormir un poco para que no le afectara cuando salia con su novio lo malo es que hoy no pudo dormir y la trae atontada.

-Lola hola Lola me estás escuchando- dijo el joven mientras comía su hamburguesa esta fue la sexta vez que le llama la atención a Lola en su cita.

-Lo siento Julio no puede dormir bien y siento que me caeré dormida de un momento a otro- lo dijo la pequeña princesa mientras soltaba un gran bostezo, al voltear me di cuenta con solo verlo se dio cuenta que se preocupa por ella lo que pensaba que era dulce de su parte pero y se sentía mal por usarlo para su popularidad.

-sabes le puedo llamar a mi madre para que venga por nosotros y te lleve a tu casa para que puedas descansar- lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera y llena de afecto para la princesa.

Al ver esa sonrisa de nuevo empezó a sentirse mal por el chico no era su culpa ser tan amable era una cualidad que le gustaba en él, pero le recordaba sentimientos que ella trataba de olvidar sentimientos que solo la tortura y si se llegara a saber la destruiría.

-Gracias y lo siento por arruinar nuestra cita pero creo que si esto sigue terminaré avergonzándote- lo dijo con toda sinceridad y con una sola mirada se dio cuenta de que el le volvía a sonreír de la misma manera calidad que antes.

-oye no arruinaste nada fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta que estabas cansada solo deja que le hable a mi madre y nos vamos- lo dijo mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa para llamar a su madre.

Lola lo vio alejar para hacer su llamada y pagar la cuenta, ella no paraba de pensar en que usarlo estaba mal y esto se juntaba con sus demás pensamientos que le causaban penurias, al ver que regresaba se dijo a sí misma "creo que lo mejor será terminar con el porqué un chico tan dulce se merece alguien que en verdad lo quiera" bueno una cosa es pensarlo y otra decirlo.

-Listo mi madre esta en camino creó que tarde mucho, te parece si la esperamos en la banca de al frente del restaurante- lo dijo mientras apuntaba a ese lugar.

sin contestarle nos dirigimos a la banca "dios que sueño tengo creo que mientras esperamos dormiré un poco siempre se pone feliz cuando me recargo en el" se lo dijo a sí misma mientras se sentaba junto a él, con solo verlo uno se da cuenta de que sé a pesar de ser tan atractivo le da pena estar junto a una chica.

-oye te molesta si me recargo y duermo un poco en lo que llega tu madre Julio-lo dije mientras le puse unos ojitos de cachorrito para que no me pudiera decir que no.

-Claro Lola lo que sea para mi princesa, sabes tenemos ya casi 10 meses saliendo y siento que ya es momento que te diga que te amo- lo dijo con tantos nervios que sentía que se desmayaría del miedo.

Lola se encontraba en un estado de completa relajación atrapada entre el mundo de normal y el de los sueños, en el momento que escucho esas palabras actuó por instinto pensado que las escuchaba en su sueño y respondió.

-Yo también te amo Linky- después de que esas palabras salieron de su boca sintió que algo se levantaba de la banca cayendo directo en la madera despertándola de golpe.

-Oye que te pasa porque hiciste eso- grito la princesa de manera molesta; pero no estaba lista con encontrarse cara a cara con la misma representación de la tristeza en el rostro de su novio al verlo seguía confundida que paso para que la viera con esos ojos.

-¡Cómo que porque hice eso!, yo te dije que te amo y como me contestas diciendo el nombre de otra persona ¿quién es ese tal Linky? - se expresó de manera resaltada, pero no se podría decir que estaba enojado más bien lo dijo tratando de aguantar llorar enfrente de ella.

Las emociones de la princesa van de furia a confusión y finalmente terror al darse cuenta que lo que dijo no fue dentro de un sueño sino que se lo dijo a su novio.

-Lo siento estaba medio dormida y no es otro chico Linky es el nombre con el que le digo con cariño a mi hermano mayor- fue la explicación que le dio la rubia a su novio par calmarlo pero no fusiono su cara no cambio se quedó en ese mismo estado de tristeza.

-Esto es en serio yo te digo que te amo y tu piensa en tu hermano que te pasa siempre es lo mismo contigo yo te digo que te quiero tú me contestas de la forma más fría que puedes y ahora esto no puedo creerlo esto es el colmo- justo cuando dijo esas palabras la Madre del chico llego para recogerlos pero antes que ella pudiera saludarlos su hijo se acerco rápidamente al carro y grito.

-¡Sabes puedo tolerar que no me mires a los ojos que seas fría cuando te digo te quiero pero creo que no puedo tolerar que cuando por fin me atrevo a decirte que te amo pienses en tu hermano y sabes que más vete caminando a tu casa!, vámonos madre-después de ese intercambio de palabras la madre del niño se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer por unos segundos pero mejor decidió hacerle caso a su hijo y se fueron del lugar dejando a la princesa parada en el lugar con una cara de vergüenza y enojo por lo que ocurrió.

Después de calmarse Lola llamo a su hermano Lincoln para que viniera a recogerlo, le pregunto como fue todo pero lo único que recibió fue silencio de parte de la princesa dejando a un muy preocupado hermano, al llegar a casa Lola bajo rápidamente del carro y fue directo a su cuarto ignorando las llamadas de atención de su hermano y hermanas, ya en su cuarto ella se sentó en su cama para pensar lo ocurrido y preocupada de lo que podrá llegar a pasar mañana en la escuela cuando todos se enteren que la pajera más popular rompió después de 10 meses.

Pasaron las horas y Lola no bajo a cenar, todo en la familia acordaron en dejar que se calme por lo que sea que tenga bueno todos menos Lincoln quien subió después de la cena al cuarto de la princesa para averiguar que paso mientras el resto de la familia veía una película.

-Lola puede pasar- dijo el peli blanco mientras tocaba la puerta pero no recibió respuesta así que decidió pasar de todos modos lo cual fue un error al ver a su hermana poniéndose su camisón para dormir inmediatamente volteándose y cerrando la puerta sin salir del cuarto Lincoln esperaba gritos, golpes incluso que le arrojaran algo pesado pero nada solo silencio hasta que sintió el toque de alguien en forma de un abrazo.

-Sabía que vendrías a ver si me encontraba bien siempre lo haces Linky- dijo de manera muy tranquila la rubia mientras abrazaba y olía el aroma de su hermano.

-Que puedo decir me preocupo por mis hermanas en especial cuando se encuentran tan silenciosas- el silencio nunca ha sido una buena señal buena en una casa tan ruidosa como la de la familia Loud, Lincoln se da la vuelta para abrazar a su hermana.

-Y que fue lo que paso hoy que tuve que ir por ti a recogerte- después de esas palabras el cuarto de nuevo se quedó en silencio pero esta vez tuvo una respuesta.

-hoy mi novio termino conmigo por algo que yo provoque- dijo la princesa con sinceridad y sin echarle la culpa a alguien más, después de decir esas palabras sintió como su hermano abrazo con más fuerte con la intención de reconfortarla "que dulce de su parte" pensó la rubia al sentir el amor y calor del abrazo de su hermano.

-Vamos, hermanita estas cosas pasan ya encontraras a alguien más y esta vez puede que todo salga bien- dijo Lincoln mientras abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente a su hermanita.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que se separaron y se miraron directo a los ojos y ella dijo.

-Gracias Lincoln siempre saben cómo animarme- se acercó y le dio un beso en el cachete, no es como si en verdad estuviera triste pero sentir el afecto de Lincoln siempre la ponía de buen humor.

Después de eso se despidieron y mientras Lincoln salia del cuarto Lola no deja de pensar lo mucho que amaba a Lincoln "tal vez fingir estar triste por el rompimiento no estaría tan mal" se dijo a sí misma mientras se acostaba para irse a dormir pero poco sabía ella de la cadena de eventos que se desataron hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno para ser sincero no tenia planeado continuar esto pero como no tenia nada bueno que hacer decidí continuar con este fic y darle un final en algún futuro pero no se que tan largo sera pero sera terminado, también gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y ahora el capitulo de esta cosa.**

 **Capitulo 2: Un pequeño Error**

Empezando un nuevo día después después de que el novio de Lola terminó con ella porque accidentalmente dijo el nombre de su hermano cuando él le dijo que la amaba, la princesa ya podía imaginar el escándalo que se armaría hoy cuando la escuela se entere que la pareja más popular de toda la escuela se separó después de 10 meses.

-Dios porque tuvo que pasar esta tontería- dijo Lola en completo fastidio.

-¿De qué tontería hablas? -pregunto Lola mientras se preparaba para ir al baño.

-Nada Lana solo que mi novio termino conmigo ayer-dijo la princesas si ningún interes o como si no le importara ni un poco.

-Ya ves te dije que lo tratabas mal y me sorprende que duraran tanto juntos a comparación de los otros que has tenido que no llegaron ni al mes tienes un mal gusto para elegir chicos-lo decía mientras dio una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo dice la chica que a los 4 años se quería casar con su hermano- esas palabras sonaron tan hipócritas en su boca, pero tenía que ponerla en su lugar con algo.

Lana al escuchar esa acusación solo se pudo poner roja al ver que Lincoln pasaba por su cuarto y escucho lo que grito Lola, solo se escuchó una pequeña ricita de parte de Lincoln mientras llegaba a la fila del baño.

-¡Lincoln lo que escuchaste fue mentira no le hagas caso a Lola! -salio corriendo del cuarto la joven tomboy para arreglar el malentendido con su hermano mayor.

Lola al quedarse sola en el cuarto solo pudo pensar una cosa "Lincoln se vio feliz al saber que Lana quería casarse con él, será que a él le gustaría algo como eso con una de sus hermanas o solo con Lana, tal vez si tengo una oportunidad con Lincoln"

-Para de pensar en tontería niña no veas cosas que no existen- esas palabras debían volverla a la realidad pero aun así se sintió cálida por pensar eso.

Después pues de terminar sus fantasías la joven princesas se dirigió a la fila del baño donde tuvo que esperar su turno para poder arreglarse lo único bueno fue que pudo ver a su hermano salido de la lucha lo cual le provoco más fantasías que la ayudaron a pasar el tiempo hasta que fuera su turno y al terminar ir a desayunar para poder ir a la escuela lo quiera o no.

Al llegar a la escuela tuve la maldita suerte ve encontrar me con Megan "puta supuesta amiga mía que no dudarías en apuñalarme por las espalda solo porque estás celosa de que soy mejor que tú en todo" me dije a mí misma mientras la saludaba y sonreía falsamente doy gracias a que aprendí a hacer eso en los concursos de belleza de cuando era niña "ya no recuerdo porque deje de hacer eso"

-Hola, Megan como estas- la princesa lo dijo mientras se dirigía a su casillero.

-Nada de Hola Lola ya me entere que tu novio terminó contigo porque cuando te besabas con el dijiste el nombre de tu hermano acaso esta loca niña- las palabras de Megan retumbaron en los oídos de Lola "con un demonio la escuela no tiene ni 20 minutos que empezó y ya inventaron una mentira" grito Lola dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Dónde escuchaste algo tan estúpido? - la princesa preguntó con fuego en sus ojos.

-alguien lo escribió en la puerta del baño de los chismes-dijo con calma porque se vio algo asustada por la expresión de ira que tiene Lola en estos momentos.

Al escuchar esas palabras Lola salio corriendo directo al baño sin importarle que sonara la campana de inicio de clases al llegar al cubículo de los chismes se encontró con el horro de muchos mensajes de mentiras.

(Lola Loud: su novio terminó con ella porque cuando se besaban dijo el nombre de su hermano)

(Lola Loud la vieron besando a su hermano en el parque)

(Lola Loud es una puta rara que le gusta su hermano)

(Lola Loud se la quiere chupar a su hermano)

fueron unos de los muchas tonterías que escribieron en la puerta del cubículo.

-Mierda- es lo único que pudo decir al ver tal despliegue de intentos de arruinar su reputación.

Al salir de baño se dirigió a clases para pensar en que hacer para que este estúpido rumor muera pero con forme avanzo el día se dio cuenta de las miradas y murmullos de sus compañeros de clases.

-Maldita sea donde está Julio para que me ayude a parar estos estúpidos rumores- pero Lola no lo pudo encontrar y su desesperación aumentaba cada vez más.

-oye, ¿tú eres la chica que esta enamorada de su hermano? - pregunto una chica de octavo grado.

Lola se quedó callada y decidio seguir avanzado pero fue bloqueada por la misma chica.

-No sabes que es de mala educación ignorar a tus mayores niña-la vio molesta pero su mirada volvió rápidamente a cambiar a una de burla.

-Lo siento tengo prisa para llegar con mis hermanas- con esas palabras trato de no sonar intimidada.

-No te robaré mucho de tu tiempo princesita solo quiere saber si tú eres Lola loud la chica que esta enamorada de su hermano- la chica trataba de aguantarse las risas pero era una batalla casi perdida.

-Si, mi nombre es Lola Loud pero eso último es una mentira solo para arruinar mi reputación y te pediría muy amablemente que olvidaras eso- la rubia lo dijo con una voz serena y sin sonar exaltada como si no la molestara ese chisme.

-Espera me estás diciendo mentirosa- dijo la chica con cara de indignación y asombro.

Lola no pudo creer lo que escucho trato de mantener la calma para no hacer una escena en el pasillo, pero su enojo pudo más que ella.

-PORQUE INVENTASTE ESO-grito mientras la agitaba un poco pero a ella no le molestaba.

-oigo yo no invente nada solo dije lo que vi no es mi culpa que no le agrades a tantas personas y me refiero a todos los demás que escribieron las demás cosas- parecía decir la verdad.

Lola entendía por su popularidad junto con su aveces mala actitud con ciertas personas no le extrañaba que no le agradara a muchos pero por su popularidad era casi intocable.

-y vamos no te culpo que sientas algo por tu hermano es un apetitoso bocadillo- lo dijo mientras se mordía el labio.

Lola entendía a que se refería la chica, Lincoln desde los 13 años esta en el track team por culpa de perder una apuesta con Lynn y para sorpresa de todos le gusto y esta en el equipo desde entonces lo que le consiguió un cuerpo ni muy musculoso y muy delegado el cuerpo un equilibrio perfecto que hacia que Lola fantaseara de vez en cuando.

-si, entiendo lo que dices..."mierda"- Lola quería que la tierra se la tragara por andar soñando despierta hablo sin pensar.

-OH, POR DIOS en verdad consideras a tu hermano sexi jajajajajaja-la chica no paro de reí mientras se alejaba.

-No, espera eso no fue lo que quise decir- pero fue muy tarde la chica ya había salido corriendo.

La princesa sentía como su mundo se derrumbaría cuando esa chica que ni conocía hablara, todo por lo que había luchado para obtener se derrumbara tan fácil solo por un simple error.

Lola al darse cuenta que estaba sola simplemente se recargó contra su casillero y comenso a llorar.

-Lola, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto su hermana gemela

-No es nada Lana nada vámonos a casa-dijo con una mirada sin emoción y con el maquillaje arruinado.

\- Vamos, Lola dime que pasas te vez terrible- seguía preguntado porque pocas veces recuerda haber visto a su hermana llorar y más aún sin que ella quiera algo.

-En serio no es nada vámonos a casa, por favor- con esa mirada Lana se dio cuenta de que Lola estaba a punto de continuar llorando y mejor hacerlo en casa.

Al llegar a casa las gemelas fueron directo a su cuarto, Lana no volvió a preguntar que paso era obvio que ella no sabía lo que pasaba porque no era una chismosa y sus amigos tampoco, la joven tomboy al no saber que hacer se fue del cuarto a buscar a la única persona que puede tratar con Lola cuando no quiere hablar con nadie "Lincoln sabra que hacer para alegrar a Lola el siempre sabe" pensó mientras salia corriendo del cuarto dejando a una sola y pensativa Lola.

"Dios que voy a hacer mañana si con solo una palabra escrita en una puerta todo el día en clases se me quedaron viendo raro ahora que pasara que accidentalmente se le salio lo que pensaba" se decía a sí misma la rubia mientras se enterraba cada vez más profundo entre sus sabanas.

-A donde habrá ido Lana... a quien engallo es obvio que fue por Lincoln-cuando dijo esas palabras sonaron con tanta tristeza porque en estos momentos él era la última persona que se quiere ver.

Pasaron 2 horas desde que se fue Lana cuando de repente Lola escucha a alguien que sube las escaleras corriendo "como si no supiera quién es" dijo la procesa, Lincoln entra sin aliento al cuarto de su hermana con una cara de preocupación acercándose lentamente al bulto de cobijas en el que está enredado Lola.

-Lola, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto el peli blanco preocupado mientras desenterraba a su hermana.

La rubia en un intento desesperado para que su hermano la dejara se quitó la camisa mientras su hermano trataba de quitar las cobijas.

-Lincoln, por favor, déjame en paz no estoy de humor para hablar y además no traigo camisa- dijo en un tono de molestia mientras luchaba para que no le quitaran su escudo.

-Vamos, Lola me crees tan tonto para caer en ese truco-dijo mientras lograba quitar la última cobija a Lola y en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, por favor no grites, no fue mi intención verte así- Lincoln no para de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que sintió que Lola lo abrazaba desde la espalda.

Lincoln no lo quería admitir pero para Lana y Lola la pubertad les llegó temprano y fue más generosa que con sus demás hermanas en un sentido no tan exagerado pero le recordó le recordaba al cuerpo de una chica llamada Maggie que se volvió amiga de Luan después de una fiesta.

-Tranquilo Linky no estoy molesta nosotras siempre te veíamos en ropa interior a esta edad no veo porque tu no puedas a nosotras en las mismas circunstancias... o al menos a mí- eso último lo dijo en más como un murmullos.

-Sabes que no es lo mismo Lola- lo dijo mientras miraba directo a la puerta.

-Pero pasando este momento incomodo dime que paso hoy en la escuela Lana dijo que te encontró llorando-la preocupación en su tono de voz se podía notar con claridad.

"Lo siento Linky pero se que si te digo la verdad te alejaras de mi para siempre"

-Solo fue un malentendido por lo que mi novio termino conmigo no tienes porque preocuparte yo puedo arreglarlo sola- sus palabras sonaban con determinación, pero en la realidad solo fueron palabras vacías.

-ya veo, no te preocupes por esas cosas tan pequeñas y si escala siempre cuentas conmigo y con nuestras hermanas, pero si necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte sabes qué puerta tocar- sus palabras a pesar de ser las tipicas cosan que te dice alguien de tu familia cuando no sabe que hacer para ayudarte mientras son dichas por Lincoln llenaban a Lola con un sentimiento de tranquilidad y amor.

Lola abrazó más fuerte a Lincoln y mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta de que vino corriendo por qué el olor de su desodorante junto con su sudor es algo tan intoxicante para la pequeña princesas "dios en que estoy pensado parezco una pervertida al estar oliendo a mi hermano"

-gracias por estar aquí conmigo me hace feliz saber que siempre estarás disponible para animarme, te quiero mucho Linky- dijo la pequeña princesa luchando con las ganas de decirle lo que siente pero esta vez no cometerá el mismo error dos veces en el mismo día.

-Pero Lola no ha dicho nada para animarte- Lincoln se quedó pensado si en verdad dijo algo que la animara.

-No es lo que digas si no el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo lo que me anima- dijo Lola su confundido hermano.

Lincoln al escuchar esas palabras se volteó y abrazo a su hermana.

-Cuando quieras mi princesa- Lola amaba cuando Lincoln de decía de ese modo.

-Lincoln, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? - pregunto en voz baja.

-Lo que quieras-contesto instantáneamente.

-Recuéstate conmigo y abrázame mientras hasta que me duerma, por favor- al escucharla se dio cuenta de que esas palabras sonaban con dolor y casi en forma de suplica como si pensara que le constatara con un no.

Lincoln con una sonrisa se acomodó a un lado de Lola para acostarse mientras extendía los brazos invitando a la rubia la cual instantáneamente se abalanzo encima de su hermano para poder dormir recostada en su pecho.

Paso el tiempo y los dos quedaron dormidos cuando Lana volvió al cuarto para avisar que bajaran a cenar y vio a su hermana sin camisa acostada encima de su hermano mayor le hizo resaltar unas alarmas en su cabeza pero luego recordó lo destrozada que se veía Lola hoy.

-Esto se ve raro pero si es lo que necesitas para que vuelvas a sonreír no le diré a mama- lo dijo con dudas si hacia lo correcto o no, mientras bajaba al comedor a decirle a sus padres que Lola y Lincoln no cenarían aun con esa sensación de que debió haberlos despertado.

Lola despertó a la media noche y se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de su hermano esas sensación la hizo sentirse como si estuviera casada con el pero de repente recordó que en la escuela le espera lo desconocido y se pregunta que tendrá planeado esa chica "mientras tenga a Lincoln conmigo no me importa nada" se dijo a si misma para tratar de volver a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno primero quiero decir que gracias de nuevo a los que les gusto la historia y segundo tenia planeado que fuera un capitulo de puro abuso por parte de compañeros de escuela a Lola pero después de 2 intentos fallidos decidí cambiar eso por algo mas simple creo.**

Lola despertó siendo algo que le picaba el ombligo lo cual le empezó a molestar y instintivamente golpeo con la rodilla olvidado por completo que Lincoln durmió con ella abrazándola, Lincoln despertó con un dolor el cual no había sentido desde que intento el salto de vallas cuando tenia 14 años el grito fue tan fuerte y agudo que despertó a toda la planta alta de la casa Loud.

-Lo siento Linky fue una accidente en verdad que no fue a propósito- Lola repetía constantemente apunto de llorar por haber lastimado a su amado Lincoln.

-no te preocupes Lola fue un accidente ademas fue mi culpa por quedarme dormido tan cerca de ti- Lincoln lo dijo tratando de no llorar y cubrir su madero matutino.

Al ver una pequeña lagrima de Lincoln la princesa rompió en llanto lo cual hizo que despertaran los instintos de hermano mayo de Lincoln y la abrazo para tratar de contestarla mientras Lana los miraba con una mirada de tranquilidad al ver lo como Lincoln siempre trata de hacer feliz a todos pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida en el momento Lucy, Lisa y Lily entraron pateando la puerta.

-Que fue ese grito- pregunto Lucy al entrar al cuarto.

Las tres hermanas Loud se encontraron con una vista que no podían explicar, Lincoln su único hermano en la cama con un ligero bulto en sus pantalones, una sorprendida Lana y lo que las perturbo mas una Lola en ropa interior llorando.

-Puedo explicarlo no es lo que parece- exclamo el peliblanco al darse cuenta en la situación que se encontraba que parecía sacada de uno de sus viejos mangas.

Pero antes de que pudiera explicarse Lucy ya lo había tirado de la cama con fuerza y se dirigió a Lola para tratar de calmarla.

-Tranquila mi pequeña hermana esa repulsiva bestia de deseos carnales ya no te molestara- dijo Lucy en un tono reconfortante para calmar a Lola.

-Lincoln por lo que veo por fin sucumbiste a tus deseos carnales y atacaste alguna de nosotras como el lobo disfrazado de oveja que eras siempre pense que yo seria la primera victima de tu mente repulsiva y hambriento por el fruto prohibido como en tus mangas que mantienes dentro de tu colchón- La joven emo/gotica decía con extrema frialdad mientras pateaba a lo que antes consideraba su hermano y ahora solo lo veía como una bestia salvaje de debía ser castrada.

-Lucy para por favor deja de patear y déjame explicarlo mi princesa de la noche- le dijo de la manera que le gustaba que la llamara cuando jugaban de niños mientras imaginaban que eran vampiros lo que parece que fusiono hasta que Lucy vio la tienda de campaña que tenia Lincoln.

-Maldita bestia depravado como te atreves a llamarme así pero creo que las patadas son demasiado bueno para ti- lo dijo mientras empezó a levantar uno viejo bat que le dejo Lynn a Lana.

-Lucy creo que malinterpretamos la situación- lo dijo Lisa mientras tapaba los oídos de Lily.

-A que te refieres Lisa no me digas que defenderás a esta bestia que una vez vimos como nuestro hermano- la joven dijo mientras se preparaba para golpear a su hermano.

-¡YA VASTA TONTA!- grito Lola lo cual hizo que se detuviera el bat a centímetros de las joyas de la familia de Lincoln.

-El no me hizo nada y estaba llorando por que lo lastime por accidente ademas que el grito fue de el no mio- dijo la princesa claramente molesta por la paliza que le dio Lucy a Lincoln.

-Rayos, lo siento Lincoln creo que actué como hubiera reaccionado Lynn en esta situación espero que me perdones hermano- Lincoln solo sonrió al ver que se salvo de un dolor mas grande que unas simples patadas pero por el tono de voz de Lucy no sabia si esta apenada o culpable por lo que paso.

-Aunque eso no explica por que dormiste en la cama de Lola y por que ella esta en ropa interior hermano- Lincoln y Lola no sabia como empezar a explicar las cosas.

-Bueno es Obvio que Lola estaba deprimida cuando llego a casa de la escuela y todas sabemos que cuando una de nosotras esta deprimida Lincoln sera el primero en nuestra puerta- explico la pequeña científica.

-¿Por que Lucy golpeaba a Linky?- pregunto la pequeña Lily.

-No fue nada Lily no te preocupes es que pensé que Lincoln hizo algo malo y necesitaba un castigo- se explico de la manera mas simple e inocente posible.

-Pero Linky nunca ha hecho algo malo el es el mejor hermano de todo el mundo- Lily siempre que expresaba algo lo haci de la manera mas dulce.

-Bueno ahora si me dejan explicar lo que paso todas saldrán de dudas...- Lola explico todo lo que paso desde el principio omitiendo todo lo referente a Lincoln.

Al terminar la explicación Lucy se sentía muy culpable no solo por golpearlo sino que también por desconfiar de el, durante los preparativos para la escuela y el desayuno Lucy no para de disculparse mientras que Lola después de enterar se de que fue lo que le picaba el ombligo cada vez que miraba a Lincoln se ponía como tomate.

Al llegar a la escuela Lola y Lana no pararon de recibir miradas junto con risas y dedos apuntando a Lola.

-Lola que esta pasando- pregunto preocupada

-No pasa nada Lana solo es un tonto rumor que se genero por un error mio no le tomes atencion solo deja que pasa- la princesa trato de sonar lo mas confiable para evitar que Lana se preocupara pero la verdad Lola sabia que esto ya se había esparcido y que su reputación se destruyo en tan solo un día.

Durante todo el día Lola sufrió las típicas burlas desde nombres hasta dibujos ofensivos de ella y algunos con su hermano, Lola solo los soporto todos sabiendo que su príncipe la esperaba en casa para aliviar ese dolor pero deseaba que el no se enterara de esto, ella hubiera deseado que Lana no se enterara pero después de que vio el dibujo de Lola en el pizarrón con el mensaje de "Hola, soy Lola y mi novio es mi hermano".

-Lola que demonios es eso- señalo con furia al pizarrón

-Ese es el estúpido rumor del que te dije-lo dijo sin ninguna emoción o ganas de discutir.

-Lola acaso perdiste la cabeza ese tipo de cosas de dicen al instante solo mira eso es horrible- sonaba preocupada pero sobretodo molesta.

-Solo borra el dibujo y ya vayámonos a casa por favor- se notaba que Lola llego al punto que ya no tenia fuerzas para discutir por eso.

-Obvio que lo borrare y cuando encuentre a la persona que invento esto le pateare el trasero tan fuerte que caminara raro por una semana- lo dijo lo mas fuertemente posible sin gritar y intimidando a todo el salón.

Las dos gemelas salieron de a escuela sin ningún problema donde Lincoln es taba esperando en el estacionamiento para llevarlas a casa ya que no tubo practica ese día.

-Hola chicas como les fue hoy en la escuela- pregunto el peliblanco.

-horrible- dijo Lana muy molesta.

-¿Horrible?- repitió para ver si escucho mal y solo recibió como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza de Lola junto con una mirada triste.

-Si, alguien esparció un rumor que dice que Lola...- Lana no pudo terminar la frase ya que Lana le tapo la boca.

-Si alguien esparció un rumor diciendo que termine con mi novio por que me gusta alguien mayor- Lola trato de no sonar nerviosa al decir eso y por la expresión de Lincoln el se lo creyó todo.

-Vaya y por eso te están molestando que tontería solo están celosas de ti solo ignóralas y pasara pero siguieres en la noche hablamos te parece bien Lola- la sonrisa de Lincoln llena de compasión, seguridad y amor imposible para Lola decirle que no hace falta.

-Claro Lincoln pero ¿por que no ahora llegando?- Lola lo miro con una mirada de intriga y de suplica para que se quedara con ella.

-Lo siento Lola pero le prometí a Lana que la llevaría a un evento de mecánica en el centro- contesto Lincoln mientras miraba a ver a Lana.

-Lana por que no me dijiste que saldrías- por lo general su gemela aun que no la acompañara siempre la invitaba o por lo menos le decía.

-Lo siento Lola te lo quería decir pero todo el asunto del rumor y las acusaciones hizo que me enojara al punto que se me olvido, lo siento en verdad-Lana parecía legitimarte apenada de no haberle dicho.

-No te preocupes si comprendo bueno, ¿a que horas regresaran?-pregunto la princesa.

-Como es apenas Martes llegaremos a la pero bueno primero lo primero llegar a casa para que Lana recoja algo y que llegues a casa sin problemas- Lincoln encendió vanzilla y se puso en camino a casa.

Al llegar a casa me despedí de Lana y Lincoln y me fui a preparar algo de comer mientras ella subía al cuarto a recoger lo que ocupaba, después de que se fueron me la pace viendo la tele y jugué con Lily un rato con ella el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

-Bueno Lily jugamos casi todo la tarde y creo que tu hermana se merece un descanso ¿no lo crees?- Lola sonó tan cansada que Lily solo asintió con la cabeza y ella se quedo viendo la tele mientras que ella se fue a su cuarto a descansar lastimeramente no duro mucho despierta después de jugar con su pequeña hermana de 6 años.

Después de una hora de sueño despertó al escuchar risas y la voz de Lana.

-Linky muchas gracias por lo de hoy sobretodo por el coraje que tenia cuando nos recogiste pero creo que ahora es el turno de Lola para tener tu atencion- "¿Linky? desde cuando Lana le dice Linky o escuche mal" pensó Lola mientras se levantaba y estiraba después de su siesta.

-Hola Lola lo siento si te despertamos fue un día muy entretenido- dijo el peliblanco mientras veía a Lola levantarse y darle un abrazo.

-Como estuvo tu tarde Lola- pregunto su gemela con una alegre sonrisa pero noto que sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado.

Lola no decidió preguntar por que ahora Lana se veía tan feliz y supuso que solo fue un mal rato que dejo atrás con facilidad.

-Bueno voy al baño mientras ustedes platican- dijo Lana mientras salia del cuarto.

-Lola de nuevo lo siento por no poder escuchar tus problemas cuando fui a recogerlas pero ahora soy todo tuyo- esas palabras hicieron que su corazón se acelerara y de nuevo esa sensación atrás de su cabeza que le decía que Lincoln le mandaba señales para decirte que siente lo mismo que tu pero de nuevo empujo esos pensamientos al lugar donde están encerrados.

-Gracias Linky- después de esas palabras Lincoln recibió un beso y una abrazo.

La princesa le explico a su hermano lo que le paso en el día y como siempre el escucho atento a cada palabra confortando la cuando lo necesitaba y felicitándola al saber que ella no recurre a ala violencia para resolver un simple rumor.

-Lincoln, Lola venga a cenar- grito Lisa desde la sala.

-Dios, que rápido paso el tiempo y ahora que me doy cuenta que tengo mucha hambre- dijo Lincoln mientras se tocaba la panza.

-jajaja Linky que poca resistencia tiene con el hambre a diferencia de mi yo puedo controlar bien mi hambre- justo después de que esas palabras salieran de su boca su estomago rugió con gran fuerza.

-Vaya que raro suene mi cama cuando me levanto- Lola trato de disimular el ruido mientras se levantaba de la cama y evitaba que Lincoln le viera la cara que estaba roja de vergüenza.

Lola solo escucho la risa de Lincoln mientras la abrazaso por la espalda.

-si, te creo mi princesa pero sera mejor que bajemos o se molestaran nuestros padres- el peliblanco sigue riendo mientras salia del cuarto junto a Lola.

Después de la cena platicamos un rato mas hasta la hora de dormir, esa noche Lola soñó con Lincoln y un montón de cosas inapropiadas.

Durante toda e resto de la semana Lola entro en una rutina que si o fuera por Lincoln desearía dejar la escuela, siempre lo mismo llegar a la escuela para recibir burlas, insultos y domas de muy mal gusto, después llegar a casa a esperar su tiempo con Lincoln y a diferencia de las hermanas su tiempo con el era diario mientras que Lana, Lucy, Lisa y Lily pelaban por un poco de atencion extrañamente el tiempo de Lana con Lincoln siempre eran salidas y no regresaban hasta tarde pero al final del día Lincoln era para ella sola con eso siempre supera el odio y amargura que le provocaba la escuela en especial desde que ella ya no era popular es mas se atrevería decir que Lucy era mas popular que ella.

Cada noche Lincoln platicaba con ella o se quedaba a dormir en su cama y cada noche ese sentimiento que le decía que Lincoln siente lo mismo que ella se hacían mas fuertes al punto que el viernes que se quedo a dormir en su cuarto Lola se atrevió a besarle mientras dormía o como en la mañana que se presiono contra Lincoln jr. hasta que se despertó "dios que divertido fue ver su cara al tratar de explicar lo que paso pero note que Lana me miro feo durante toda la mañana hasta que ellos salieron al mercado" cuando regresaron Lincoln tenia un golpe en la frente y una sandia rota.

-Dios, creo que no podre contenerme mas tiempo se lo tengo que decirle a Lincoln lo que siento estoy segura que el siente lo mismo que yo, no que estoy diciendo claro que no siente lo mismo vamos Lola se realista- Lola estuvo discutiendo durante un tiempo el mismo tema contra el espejo del baño hasta que llego la noche.

-Niños ahora de ir a dormir- dijo Rita a su familia a lo que todos le respondieron con un suspiro de fastidio.

-oye Linky, ¿puedo dormir en tu cuarto esta vez?- pregunto la princesa poniendo los ojos de cachorro tristes mas grandes que pudo.

-Claro que si mi princesa-respondió casi instantáneamente el peliblanco "Dios, Lincoln si que eres débil esta vez ni te resististe" se dijo así mismo mientras entraban a su cuarto para dormir.

Esa misma noche por primera vez Lola no pudo dormir los pensamientos y sus sentimientos por Lincoln la dejaron sin sueño.

Lola volteo a ver la cara de su durmiente hermano "Lincoln por favor dame una señal de que me amas por favor lo necesito para poder sacar de mi corazón esta dudas y así podremos estar verdaderamente juntos para siempre" pensó Lola mientras se acomodaba para tratar de dormir.

-Lincoln buenas noches y recuerda que te amo- esas ultimas palabras salieron sin pensarlo pero suficientemente bajo para ser un susurro.

-Yo también te amo- dijo un soñoliento Lincoln.

Lola sintió como su corazón se detenía al escuchar esas palabras "Lincoln esta hablando dormido reaccionado a lo que le digo" pensó Lola lo que le causo una sonrisa y una oportunidad de saber si Lincoln en verdad la ama.

-Lincoln, ¿soy tu hermana favorita?- pregunto la rubia.

-Por su puesto y es por que te amo-dijo mientras seguía dormido.

"Es la señal en verdad me ama mañana le diere lo que siento sin falta" pensó hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lincoln le agarro el trasero.

-Lincoln que atrevido pero como eres tu puedes tocar todo lo que quieras- dijo mientras se reía en voz baja disfrutando el agarre firme pero a la vez delicado de su hermano.

-amo tu trasero grande- dijo Lincoln mientras seguía manoseando a su hermana.

-Mi trasero no es tan grande- refunfuño Lola mientras quitaba las manos de su trasero y se acomodaba para dormir con una mente mas tranquila.

"Mañana sera el mejor día de mi vida" dijo la princesa mientras el sueño la noqueaba.

 **Bueno eso fue el capitulo 3, como se dieron cuenta si no es que apesto y no pude proyectar lo que trate de decir puse o mas bien trate de meter señales que todo sera explicado en el siguiente capitulo que seguirá lo que le paso desde el Lunes hasta el sábado en el que termina este capitulo o eso es lo que intentare deséenme buena** **suerte y que no arruine esto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero sinceramente no tenia ganas de escribir este capitulo y me puse a perder el tiempo escribiendo otra cosa que deje incompleto y jugar xcom 2, de nuevo lo siento pero continuare con esto ahora que recupere las ganas y como dije en el anterior capitulo esto se tratara de Lincoln y Lana.**

 **Capitulo 4: Lincoln y Lana.**

Lunas en la mañana después de ayudar a Lola después de que su novio termino con ella "Estoy seguro que ese pequeño mocoso le rompió el corazón a mi pobre hermanita si tan solo tuviera 11 de nuevo le rompería la cara" pensó el peliblanco mientras salia de su cuarto y escucho a Lola gritar.

-Lo dice la chica que a los 4 años se quería casar con su hermano- al escuchar eso Lincoln no pudo resistir soltar una risita mientras recordaba eso cuando Lana a los 4 años corría hacia el con el velo que uso nuestra madre el día de su boda corría así el y le decía que lo quería mucho "que habrá pasado porque sera tan fría conmigo ahora" pensó el peliblanco hasta que fue interrumpido por Lana.

-¡Lincoln lo que escuchaste fue mentira no le hagas caso a Lola! - Lana me grito mientras chocaba conmigo.

-¿Que acaso ya no quiere casarte conmigo?- dijo Lincoln con la intención de molestar a Lana.

-Tonto ya no tengo 4 años tengo 11 y se que eso es asqueroso- trato de decir lo con seriedad pero se notaba que estaba sonrojada y molesta.

-ja ja ja ja deberías ver tu cara estas toda roja- Lincoln en peso a reírse mientras entraba al baño aprovechando la distracción de Lana con su vergüenza.

Oye todavía no termino de hablar-dijo mientras entraba al baño después de 3 minutos de no darse cuenta que Lincoln ya se había metido al baño.

Al entrar Lana vio que cometió un erro al ver a su hermano listo para entrar a la ducha, Lana se quedo callada y cerro la puerta del baño sin siquiera que Lincoln se diera cuenta.

Lana se quedo en silencio mientras Lola parecía estar pensando y estuvieron el silencio hasta que Lincoln salio del baño, Lincoln noto las miradas de Lana y lo roja que se veía al verlo el solo le sonrió y se fue a cambiar a su cuarto.

-Parece que Lana ya no me esta ignorando- al decir esas palabras Lincoln comenzó a recordad los hechos de la semana pasada cuando por accidente entro al cuarto de Lana cuando ella se estaba cambian lo cual no causo un gran alboroto ya que estaban solos pero fueron varios días que Lana lo evitaba o cuando estaba cerca ella actuaba asustada como si Lincoln le fuera a hacer algo lo que le causaba un dolor en el corazón al saber que una de sus hermanas pensara así de el por un accidente.

-Pero eso ya esta en el pasado y Lana parece que actúa normal junto a mi- lo dijo mientras se preparo para la escuela.

El día fue normal para Lincoln hasta que Lana llego a su practica del track team, Lana al ver a su Hermano cubierto en sudor y con el traje pegado hizo que se le olvidara para que fue a verlo, La practica termino y Lincoln se dirigió a ver que quería su hermana.

-Que paso Lana a que se debe tu linda presencia en la practica de hoy- Lana seguía viendo a su hermano con lo que se podrían describir con hambre.

-Que tu pequeña hermano no puede pasar a su practica para que no regreses a casa solo o es que no quieres que me entere que tengas una novia secreta- Lana sonó tan burlona tratando de vengarse de como Lincoln se burlo de ella en la mañana sabiendo bien que Lincoln no a tenido una novia desde que Ronnie Anne se mudo y termino con Cristina después de que la atrapo engañándola con Clyde con el pretexto de que se canso de competir por su atencion con sus hermanas y que al menos Clyde si la escuchaba lo cual que no solo causo el rompimiento de la relación si no también el de una amistad que pensaron que duraría de por vida.

-Oh vamos Lana sabes que no desde lo de Cristina no me he sentido dispuesto a entrar en una relación ademas así puedo pasar tiempo con las personas que ne verdad me aman y las amo por igual- esas palabras sonaron con tanta tristeza al principio pero se sentía la sinceridad al final.

Lana al escuchar esas palabras sintió que se había lastimado a su hermano y simplemente lo abrazo sin importarle el hecho que estaba cubierto en sudor, el abrazo duro varios minutos hasta que Lana se levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su hermano y Lana sintió de nuevo esa sensación de amor que siente por su hermana desde los 4 años cuando empezó a jugar a que se casaba con Lincoln lo cual provoco que Lana se acercara a la cara de su hermano para hacer algo que trato de evitar desde que su hermano la vio desnuda la semana pasaba cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano se le quedo viendo durante al menos 2 minutos mientras ella estaba tan vulnerable y tan dispuesta a que su hermano la tomara en ese momento pero para su mala suerte la razón golpeo a Lincoln y el salio corriendo, el resto de esa semana Lana evito a Lincoln por que sentía que cada vez que se acercaba ella se lanzaría a sus brazos y lo besaría para que Lincoln la devorada.

Lincoln se dio cuenta que Lana ya no la estaba abrazando bajo la mirada para ver los labios de su hermana acercándose a los suyos "Dios que esta pasando por que Lana me quiere besar que hago la detengo, la empujo o la beso, esperen ¿acabo de pensar en besar en mi hermana?" el joven Loud siguió debatiéndose consigo mismo, Lana lo vio como una invitación a continuar y simplemente lo beso no duro mucho ya que en la sorpresa el peliblanco reacciono con caerse del asiento y caer 3 gradas de altura al piso.

-¡Oh por dios! Lincoln, ¿estas bien?- pregunto muy asustada la joven tomboy mientras bajaba detrás de las gradas para ver como se encontraba su hermano.

-No te preocupes Lana estoy bien no caí desde muy alto pero eso no es lo que importa en este momento, Lana por que me besaste-el peliblanco sonaba mas sorprendido y adolorido que molesto lo que hizo que Lana no se alterara o entrara en pánico.

-Lo siento Lincoln no se que me paso por favor no le digas a muestreo padres- Lincoln a escuchar a Lana tan asustada sus instintos de hermano se despertaron y simplemente la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Estas loca claro que no le diré a nuestros padres eso me causaría mas problemas a mi por que yo soy el mayor si mencionar lo que me haría Lucy y Lola si se enteraran que nos besamos, Lola me mataría por aprovecharme de su hermana gemela y Lucy, dios si se entera Lucy la muerte seria el menor de mis problemas con ella sobretodo después de que ella encontró mis mangas de No Puede Ser Que Mi Hermana Sea Tan Linda en mi cofre de comics y ella cree que soy un Lobo disfrazado de oveja- las palabras de Lincoln hicieron que Lana dejara de estar alterada y ahora era su turno de abrazar a su hermano para tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes si se llegaran a enterar yo estaría contigo para defenderte- dijo la pequeña tomboy para tranquilizar a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias Lana pero en serio ¿por que me besaste?- pregunto después de tranquilizarse.

-Lincoln seré sincera contigo porque tu siempre lo has hecho con nosotras, te bese porque desde pequeña he sentido que te quiero mas de lo que una hermana debería querer a su hermano pero durante un tiempo pude superar eso pero desde el incidente me empece a sentir rara al estar junto a ti emocionada que me vieras en mi momento mas vulnerable y sobretodo que te me quedaras viendo sin decir nada fue demasiado para mi pero en el momento en que me di la vuelta para correr a tus brazos saliste corriendo dejándome con esa sensación de cosquillas en mi vientre- mientras Lana dijo esto ella se abrazaba el estomago por sentir esas mismas cosquillas pero multiplicadas x10.

-Lana te juro que no fue mi intención quedarme viéndote en esa ocasión fue un momento de debilidad y respecto a lo del beso espero que podamos dejar eso atrás y seguir siendo hermanos- eso ultimo lo dijo con un poco de tristeza por romperle el corazón a su hermana pero lo que quiere Lana solo le causaría problemas a ambos.

-De acurdo Lincoln si tu lo dices lo olvidare- Lana no pudo verlo directo a la cara por que si lo hacia ella lloraría sin parar al saber que la persona que ama no siente lo mismo que ella.

Lincoln noto que Lana estaba deprimida por lo que dijo lo que le causaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho por que para el joven Loud ver a sus hermanas tristes esa la cosa mas dolorosa para el.

-Lana vamos anímate que tal si mañana vamos a esa expo de mecánica que querías ir, solos tu y yo- igualmente la quería llevar pero ahora lo usara para animarla.

-¿Como una cita por lastima?- pregunto Lana con nada de ánimos.

-Como una cita cita- dijo Lincoln con seguridad "bien hecho idiota como se te ocurre decir eso tarado" pensó mientras veía la cara de lana iluminarse como un árbol de navidad.

Después de eso estuvieron platicando por un rato sobre lo que Lana sentía y como empezó, paso 1 hora y decidieron volver a casa pero Lincoln no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de Lana mientras que Lana no podía creer que tendría una cita con Lincoln hasta que vieron la casa Lana recordó por que fue por Lincoln en primer lugar.

-Lincoln olvide que fui por ti por que Lola esta deprimida y necesita tu ayuda- Lana se maldigo mentalmente por olvidar a su pobre gemela por andar con Lincoln.

Lincoln al escuchar eso salio disparado hacia la cara y directo a cuarto de las gemelas para ver como podía ayudar a Lola pero el joven no estaba preparado para lo que se encontraría al entra al cuarto "cuando Lola cambio tanto para ser una chica de 11 años y mas importante Lana esta igual que ella" esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente mientras ayudo a su hermanita con lo que la molestaba, el tiempo paso y los dos quedaron dormidos.

Lana al entrar a su cuarto se encuentra con una escena que le causo tanto celos que tuvo que pelear consigo misma para no atacar al Lola al verla semi-desnuda encima de su Lincoln pero ella sabe como Lola necesita a Lincoln cunado ella esta deprimida y lo deja pasar por ahora.

A la mañana siguiente Lincoln despertó de una manera dolorosa para segundos después su dolor aumentaría a manos de su hermana y extrañamente fuerte Lucy por un simple malentendido, lo bueno el resto de su mañana fue normal junto un día de escuela igual de tranquilo y como hoy no tenia practica decidió ir por sus hermanas pero no espero que una de ella estuviera deprimida de nuevo en especial hoy que tenia una cita con Lana "que rápido acepte que tengo una cita con mi hermana sera que en verdad soy un pervertido como dijo Lucy en la mañana" Lincoln pensó mientras escuchar a sus hermanas.

Llegaron rápido a casa donde Lola fue hacer sus cosas mientras Lincoln y Lana fueron por lo que necesitaban para el evento, con lo que no contó Lincoln fue ver a su hermana se arreglo para el evento de una manera poco peculiar para la joven tomboy "dios en verdad soy un pervertido como puedo emocionarme con lo que lleva puesto mi hermana" pensó Lincoln mientras se subían al carro para salir al evento.

-Te gusta mi atuendo Linky- Lana lo dijo mientras se recargaba en el asiento y le permitía ver a mejor su conjunto de unos overoles pequeños y una camisa abierta a los lados que le permite a Lincoln ver el bra de entrenamiento rojo que traía Lana.

-oye Linky, cierra la boca que entraran mocas- Lana lo dijo de la manera mas burlona pero a la vez sentía como su mundo se iluminaba al saber que su hermano le emocionaba su atuendo.

Lincoln solo cerro la boca y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la expo donde pasaron un buen rato viendo los automóviles y las presentaciones de nuevas herramientas, modelos de motores y claro comiendo comida muy grasosa.

-Lincoln me la pase genial en la expo gracias por traerme- dijo muy feliz Lana mientras abrasaba el brazo de su hermano como si fueran una pareja.

-De nada Lana fue un placer traerte y pasar un excelente rato contigo- lo dijo mientras subía al carro.

-Lincoln no se como podría agradecerte en verdad estoy tan feliz de que tuviéramos una cita a pesar de que no sientas nada por mi...ya se Linky voltea- grito la joven Loud mientras flasheaba a su hermano mayor, por suerte el estacionamiento estaba vació y nadie los vio dentro del carro.

-¡Lana que te pasa no hagas eso!- grito el peliblanco tratando de estar molesto pero dos cosas lo delataban, la sonrisa de idiota que tenia después de ver sus primeros pechos y la tienda de campaña que se formo por lo mismo.

"dios como me puedo emocionar por esto es mi hermana por todos los cielos nos bañábamos juntos de pequeños y no me pasaba esto" pensó el peliblanco mientras que Lana al ver la reacción de su hermano decidió acercarse para del el golpe de gracia y quebrar la voluntad de su hermano.

-Vamos Linky no luches contra esto se que te atraigo simplemente déjate llevar y acepta mi amor como yo aceptare el tuyo- dijo Lana mientras sus labios se juntaban con los de Lincoln.

Lincoln comenzó creciéndose pero después de unos minutos ya estaba devolviendo el beso a Lana, "lucy tenia razón soy un pervertido pero al menos se que Lana me quiere de ese modo y yo aprenderé a quererla de ese mismo modo también" se dijo si mismo Lincoln mientras levantaba a Lana y la colocaba en sus piernas donde continuaron besándose durante casi 15 minutos.

-Vaya eso fue emm intenso no lo crees Lana- el peliblanco lo dijo mientras el se acombaba para encender el carro para luego llegar a casa.

-Claro que lo fue Lincoln esto fue nuestro primer beso como pareja, ¿somos una pareja?- pregunto Lana mientras se ponía su cinturón de seguridad.

-Si eso es lo que quieres eso seremos Lana pero recuerda que esto quedara entre nosotros- Lincoln sonó seguro de si mismo cuando dijo esas palabras pero dentro de su cabeza no estaba seguro si en verdad sentía algo por su hermana.

Al llegar a casa se separaron por que Lincoln tenia que ayudar a Lola con su problemas y Lana se fue a bañar.

"Dios no puedo creer que logre cumplir mi sueño de estar con Lincoln como su novia secreta" ese ultimo pensamiento no le molestaba porque ella sabia lo que pasaría si los descubrieran.

Durante la siguiente semana la relación de Lincoln y Lana fue creciendo en amor junto con la típica curiosidad sexual de alguien de la edad de Lincoln por su desgracia o mas bien su suerte Lana le ponía limites en lo que podía y no podía hacer Lincoln cuando estaban solos, al principio solo fueron beso pero fueron avanzando lentamente durante sus salidas hasta el punto que Lana le dejo a Lincoln manosear su trasero y sus pechos lo cual no duro mucho ya que el joven perdió los derechos a ese cielo por sacar a su amigito cuando Lana claramente le dijo que no quería tocar eso.

"Rayos que idiota soy como pude hacer eso ahora Lana esta molesta conmigo y perdí mis privilegios, mañana tendré que disculparme con ella" se dijo a si mismo se preparaba para dormir.

-oye Linky, ¿puedo dormir en tu cuarto esta vez?- pregunto Lola.

-Claro que si mi princesa- respondió sin pensarlo ya que tenia otras cosas mas importantes en la cabeza.

"Es curioso como pensé que solo era un pervertido que solo quería sentirse bien usando a su hermana pero ahora en verdad siento que amo a Lana, dios espero no haberlo arruinado mañana me disculpare mientras la llevo a comer su hamburguesa favorita eso la animara" esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Lincoln mientras caía dormido sin saber que las cosas que ocurrirían esta noche alterarían toda la vida de Lincoln desde este punto en adelante.

 **Bueno esto fue el capitulo 4 de este "fic" y de nuevo lo siento por tardarme en actualizar esto(dudo mucho que gente este tan al pendiente de este supuesto fic) pero me distraje escribiendo otra historia que se me ocurrió, bueno supongo que podría decir de que se trataran lo que tengo planeado después de terminar este fic pero no arruinare la sorpresa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gente lamento informarles que este es el ultimo capitulo y el siguiente sera un pequeño epilogo que no creo que pase de las 1000 palabras pero siempre tuve planeado que solo fueran 5 espero que lo disfruten y esto empezara de manera muy exagerar y tonta pero luego se pondrá serio lo prometo.**

 **Capitulo 5: Culpa.**

Lola despertó sintiendo que algo le agarraba el pecho con gran gentileza, ella sabia quien era el que jugaba con su pecho y simplemente sonrió al tacto pero Lola sintió otra mirada que que prevenía de aun lado de ella y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con Lucy que la miraba a Lincoln con odio y repulsión, cuando trato de decir algo ella le tapo la boca y la empujándola fuera de la cama.

-Lincoln te gusto toar ese pecho- pregunto Lucy casi susurrando mientras Lola la miraba con miedo.

-Si pero fue... mas pequeño de... lo que se ve- contesto Lincoln completamente dormido.

-tiene algun par favorito Linky- pregunto la emo/gótica con un cara enojada pero manteniendo una sonrisa que paralizaba del miedo a Lola.

-Los de Lucy... so gigantescos... incluso mas que... los de Leni- contesto el peliblanco mientras sonreía y se le caía la baba.

-En serio crees eso Linky- lo dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la vieja cabecera de la cama de Lincoln.

-si... son enormes... extraño... tocarlos cuando ella se dormía... leyendo conmigo- al escucharlo decir eso con tanta tristeza hizo que Lucy rompiera un trozo de a cabecera.

"tengo que ir por ayuda" dijo Lola mientras corría por sus demás hermanas.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto al despertarse en un cuarto blanco y muy brillante.

-Hola Lincoln que haces en este Lugar es muy temprano para ti- dijo una voz detrás de Lincoln.

-¿Pop Pop eres tu?- Lincoln se alegro al verlos después de tanto tiempo y corrió a abrazarlo.

-No es tiempo de esto Lincoln tienes que regresar todavía no es tu tiempo- dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto cuando de repente la luz del cuarto brillo con mucha intensidad que Lincoln cerro los ojos.

-Diles hola de mi parte- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de despertar en su cuarto y vio a las gemelas llorando mientras lo abrazaban.

-¡Lincoln por favor despierta!- decían las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

-No se preocupen chicas estoy bien- en el momento que dijo eso Lola, Lana y Lily brincaron directamente para abrazarlo y darle besos en toda calara esquivando los labios.

Al inspeccionar su cuarto Lincoln noto a Lisa en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo una macana eléctrica y a Lucy inconsciente en el piso junto a un trozo de su cabecera con un poco de sangre, Lincoln empezó a sentir húmedo en la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando pero no recordaba que paso pero en cada intento su mente no quería recordarlo.

Cuando Lucy despertó se disculpo con Lincoln y le explico porque lo golpeo.

-Wow, no pude ser que dijera eso, Lucy no tiene que disculparte todo fue mi culpa y me lo merecía- Lincoln respondió con tanta vergüenza que no culpo a Lucy de mandarlo con pop pop.

-Se que fue tu culpa pero no debí dejar que mis emociones tomaran lo mejor de mi de nuevo y otra cosa en verdad hacías eso cuando me dormía junto a ti, por favor se honesto- eso ultimo Lucy lo dijo con tristeza y miedo de saber si su hermano se aprovecho de ella.

-Eso te lo contestare con un si y un no, si te toque el pecho pero la razón era por que cuando te dormías recargado a mi te caías en mis brazos cuando leía y tu pecho al ser tan grande me caía en las manos así que te pido perdón por eso.

-Te perdono pero creo que lo mejor esa que evitemos la presencia del otro al menos por un tiempo- Lucy sonó muy decepcionada mientras salia del cuarto.

El resto de la mañana avanzo de manera normal en la casa Loud o tan normal como se puede en esa casa, Lincoln se encontraba pintando con Lily mientras Lucy lo vigilaba desde la cocina "creo que Lucy desconfía de mi con las demás hermanas" pensó el peliblanco mientras sentía la mirada de halcón de Lucy.

-Lincoln necesito que me lleves al centro comercial- dijo Lola interrumpiendo el tiempo de Lily

-Lo haré pero estoy pintado con Lily así que tendrás que esperar Lola- contesto Lincoln mientras tratada be alcanzar los colores.

-Lily si me prestas a Lincoln mañana te ayudare con todo lo que quieras ¿te parece bien?- dijo Lola en un intento de tener a Lincoln para ella sola.

-Trato hecho Lola- las dos hermanas se dieron la mano y la menor se fue.

-¿desde cuanto me volví un articulo para intercambiar?- pregunto con una risa.

-Desde que Luan se fue y Lynn no era buena en su papel de la mayor de la casa- contesto mientras se reía.

-¡Bueno en marcha princesa!- grito el peliblanco con ánimos mientras salia por la puerta.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro comercial donde su primera parada fue una tienda de trajes de baño.

-¿Trajes de baño?, Lola no crees que es un poco temprano para comprar trajes de baño apenas estamos en febrero- pregunto Lincoln con cierto nerviosismo el cual Lola noto y disfruto.

-Pues esta vez quiero estar preparada para cualquier ocasión y tu me ayudaras a escogerlo Linky- Lincoln solo se sonrojo al escuchar eso mientras que Lola lo jalaba dentro de la tienda y ella escogía unos trajes para probarse.

Durante el rato que estuvieron en esa tienda Lincoln se dio cuenta de las diferencias entre las gemelas, Lana tenia el pecho mas grande pero Lola tenia el trasero mas grande, "en verdad eres un pervertido ahora estas comparando a tu Novia/hermana con su gemela" pensó Lincoln mientras Lola le modelaba trajes de baño desde una sola pieza a bikinis de varios colores.

-te gusta lo que vez Linky- dijo Lola de manera muy sexual a un Lincoln que estaba enredado en sus pensamientos.

Lincoln no contesto solo se quedo callado mientras miraba hacia otro lado completamente sonrojado al ver eso Lola puso en marcha su plan para declararse a su amado.

-Linky me pasa esos que se me callo y me da vergüenza agacharme para agárralo - Lola apunto directo a su ropa interior que aventó fuera del vestidor.

-En seguida Lola- contesto instantáneamente y fue a recógelas pero cuando se agacho Lola lo jalo dentro del vestidor.

-Escuchan Linky y escúchame bien tengo algo que decirte pero hice esto para que no pudieras evitar esta platica de ningún modo- Lola trataba de sonar como siempre que quiere algo pero se notaba que la estaba apunto de desmayarse de los nervios.

-De acuerdo pero antes ponte cúbrete con algo- Lincoln luchaba en su mente para no ver hacia abajo.

-Pero Lincoln ya tengo puesta mi falda, enserio creías que te dejaría ver esto tan pronto- Lola sonó tan burlona mientras apuntaba hacia su falda.

-Bueno que es lo que me quieres decir- Lincoln solo pensó que le pediría dinero para pagar.

-Lincoln desde que tengo 6 años me he sentido atraída hacia ti de una manera no fraternal, siempre que jugábamos a la princesa en peligro me sentía tan feliz de verte como mi príncipe especial siempre estaría a mi lado y me cuidaría pero tenia miedo que me rechazaras o me odiaras- Lola estaba al borde del llanto esperando que diría Lincoln.

-Lola yo no se que decir sabes que nunca te dejare sola pero...- Lincoln no pudo continuar por que Lola se lanzo directo a sus labios.

Lincoln al sentirlo loas cálidos labios de Lola junto con el olor del perfume de durazno simplemente no pudo resistirse y devolvió el beso mientras su manos bajaron al trasero de Lola, el beso de Lola era de puro amor completamente muy diferentes a los besos de Lana llenos de lujuria.

El beso continuo y fue escalando porque Lincoln estaba trasformando esto en una de sus secciones con Lana, "te amo Lincoln siempre estaré contigo" Lincoln escucho a Lana es su cabeza y empujo a Lola.

-Lincoln que te pasa, ¿por que me empujas?- dijo muy enojada Lola.

-Lo siento Lola me deje llevar y esto no esta bien ademas ya hay alguien en mi corazón- Lincoln se sentía mal por Lola pero aun mas por Lana.

Lola después de escuchar eso ultimo sintió como todo su mundo se silencio solo veía como Lincoln movía sus labios pero no escuchaba nada, Lola se puso su camisa y salio corriendo de los vestidores ignorando los gritos de su hermano directo al estacionamiento pero escucho algo antes de que todo se pusiera negro para ella.

-¡Lola, cuidado con el carro!- grito Lincoln justo antes de ver como un carro frenaba muy tarde terminado golpeando a Lola.

Lincoln corrió directo a Lola mientras se decía a si mismo "por favor que este bien, por favor que este bien, por favor que este bien" una y otra vez.

-oh por dios Lola estas bien por favor dime que estas bien- Lincoln se encontraba llorando abrazando a Lola mientras las personas llamaban a emergencias.

-Lincoln por favor no me dejes queda te conmigo para siempre- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Lola mientras perdía el conocimiento.

"Esto es mi culpa, esto es mi culpa, esto es mi culpa" Lincoln se repetía una y otra vez hasta que llego la ambulancia y los llevo al hospital donde le dijeron a Lincoln que Lola estaba fuera de peligro pero que se encontraba en un coma que no sabia cuando despertaría.

La familia al enterarse de la noticia se encontraba angustiada por Lola pero entre todos Lincoln era el que se sentía peor que todos porque el creía que todo era su culpa "Si tan solo no hubiera rechazado a Lola o si tan solo la hubiera alcanzado nada de esto hubiera pasado pero no me quede como tonto dentro del vestidor mientras que deje que Lola se lastimara en verdad soy patético", Lana trato de animarlo numerosas veces pero todo terminaba en fracasos incluso intento darle su virginidad pero termino sola en el cuarto mientras Lincoln fue a visitar a Lola al hospital.

Durante toda una semana la rutina de Lincoln era ir a la escuela, faltar a la practica y ir al hospital para visitar ha Lola hasta que un domingo en la mañana el hospital hablo para decir que Lola despertó y toda la familia Loud fue a ver como estaba, la visita duro todo el día pero Lincoln no podía decir nada a Lola la culpa que sentía lo estuvo comiendo durante toda la semana al punto que no se daba cuenta de nada a su alrededor y en dos ocasiones Lana lo detuvo antes de hacer una estupidez por la culpa.

Al dia siguiente Lincoln fue solo para confrontar su culpa y hacer las pases con Lola.

-Hola Lincoln hoy me hablaras o te quedaras en silencio viéndome- Lola sonó con molesta cuando dijo esto lo que hizo entender a Lincoln que esta molesta con el por rechazarla.

Lincoln no dijo nada solo se quedo parado viendo hacia el piso.

-Asi que me rompiste el corazón, te fuste con una puta desconocida y ahora me ignoras, dime ¿acaso me odias después de que te bese?- Lola trataba de sonar dura pero se notaba que se aguantaba las lagrimas.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que Lola pudo escuchar.

-oooh lo sientes vaya eso lo cambia todo ahora que te disculpaste todo queda en el pasado- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se paraba de la cama.

Después de esas palabras Lincoln simplemente no aguanto mas y estallo en llanto explicando todo Lola de como la culpa de haber causado todo esto lo estaba comiendo durante toda la semana que ella estuvo en coma, los días que no pudo comer o dormir por pensar en que cuando Lola se despertara lo odiaría y en que haría para compensar esto.

Lola al escuchar lo destrozado que estaba Lincoln solo pudo penar en una cosa dar el golpe de gracia para poder tener a Lincoln para ella sola.

-Lincoln es tu culpa que me atropellaran y te odiara por el resto de mi vida- dijo de manera seria mientras que en su mente se formaba una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Lola por favor perdóname no me odies no podría soportarlo, dime que puedo hacer para que me perdones- Lincoln lloraba mientras abrazaba a Lola y continuaba disculpándose.

-Muy simple mi amado Lincoln solo tiene que ser mio y dejar esa puta- dijo la princesa mientras acariciaba el pelo de Lincoln.

-Lola sabes que no puedo hacer eso le rompería el corazón a mi novia- el peliblanco trato de sonar decidido para que Lola pensara en otra cosa.

-Primero me rompes el corazón, causas que me atropellen y ahora no quieres tomar la responsabilidad por ser el causante de mi sufrimiento- Lola dijo eso mientras se separaba de Lincoln y se dirigía a la ventana abierta de su cuarto.

-Lola, ¿que haces?- pregunto Lincoln mientras veía a Lola.

-voy a brincar por la ventana no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no estarás para mi- al escuchar eso Lincoln corrió para detener a Lola.

-Detente por favor no lo hagas- suplico Lincoln mientras su mente se perdía cada vez mas en la culpa.

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo al ver que ya lo tenia en la mano.

-lo haré- dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Que dijiste Lincoln?, no te escucho dilo mas fuerte- lo escucho pero quería que lo repitiera.

-Terminare con mi novia y estaré contigo para siempre- dijo completamente rendido y sin emoción la culpa gano.

Al escucharlo fuerte y claro Lola sintió un gozo inmenso en su corazón al saber que por fin tendrá a Lincoln para ella sola.

-Y ahora para celebrar un beso que nos unirá para siempre- el peliblanco solo levanta la cara para recibir el beso de Lola.

Al concluir ese beso Lincoln hizo lo que siempre ha hecho por sus hermanas poner la felicidad de sus hermanas antes que la de el o en este caso poner la felicidad de Lola primero que la de Lana.

 **Bueno este es el fin seque fue muy cortante y no tiene mucho sentido pero mi inspiración para esto fue un capitulo de Candy Candy donde Terry se queda con Susana por culpa o eso es lo que recuerdo de ese episodio, esta historia tendrá un epilogo que saldrá tal vez en miércoles sera corto pero solo es un pequeño toque para que la vida de Lola tenga algo mas de felicidad mientras que Lincoln sigue sin sentir nada, mi siguiente supuesto fic sera de Lily aprovechando de Lincoln mientras que el y su esposa cuidan a la hija de Lily(si Lily se volvera la mas tonta de teen mom).**

 **Es pero que disfrutaran mi primer intento de escribir un fic.**


	6. Epilogo

**Bueno lo siento por esta larga espera muchas distracciones y hoy apenas mi mano dejo de dolerme, como dije este sera algo corto y mas que nada sera Lincoln contando su vida, la de sus hermanas y su vida actual después del beso con Lola .**

 **Disculpen de antemano y tal vez escriba otro fic algún día en el futuro.**

 **Final feliz?.**

Lincoln(26 años) despierta al sonar la alarma de su despertador para continuar con su trabajo de escritor de novelas de misterio para niños algo que empezó como un pasatiempo en el universidad termino definiendo su futuro lo cual no le molesto y le aseguro una buena vida o eso diría si no estuviera divorciado y 3 de sus hermanas y su sobrina viviendo con el, lo cual no es tan malo si no fuera que ellas son la razón de su divorcio.

Las tres hermanas viviendo con el son Luna(30), Lily(16), Lola(21) y su hija Londey(2), los 5 viven en la casa que les dejo Pop pop buena casa no tan grande como la de sus padres pero perfecta para ellos y en un vecindario bueno.

Lincoln se mudo a esa casa por que le quedaba cerca de la universidad donde se reencontraría con Paige una viaje conocida de cuando tenia 11 años y lo que comenzó como una simple amistad se volvió algo mas lo cual era perfecto para el joven después de como terminaron las cosas con Lana y que Lola superara su obsesión justo antes de que se fuera a la universidad o al menos eso quiso creer el día que se fue pero después de salirse de la universidad desde que 3 de los libros que escribió fueron publicados y vendieron muchas copias recibió la visita de Lola y Lily.

La visita no duro mucho hablaron de los planes de la boda y conocer mejor a Paige después de todo dentro de un año se casarían, paso el tiempo y se casaron fue una boda sencilla solo familia lo cual fue bueno volver a ver a todas mis hermanas, Lori tenia su pequeña compañía de modas junto a Leni las dos viven juntas ya que Lori se había divorciado de Bobby después de 4 años, la razón según Luna fue que ninguno de los dos podía tener hijos lo cual era raro problemas de in-fertilidad en la en la familia según mi madre en cambio Leni tiene gemelas de nombre Leina y Lincy(6 años) las dos se parecen mucho a su madre en lo lindas que son pero nunca supimos quien fue el padre, según Lisa fue el donador perfecto seleccionado por Leni pero nunca me dijeron quien fue.

Luna seguía tratando de conseguir éxito en la música pero las cosas no salieron bien y sigue viviendo con nuestros padres lo cual causo que su relación con Sam fracasara después de una pelea por que Luna no quería abandonar su sueño de ser estrella de rock mientras que Sam estudio una carrera para ser maestra de primaria.

Luan fue la hermana exitosa en el mundo del espectáculo después de un stand up y un vídeo donde se emborracho arruinado la boda de su ex novia Maggie cuando ella se caso con la prima de Sam(Tabby), un productor vio futuro brillante para Luan y fue contratada en el reboot de Friends.

Lynn para sorpresa para todos después de que su carrera deportiva no llegara lejos conoció al amor de su vida Liam, ya que no pudo ser exitosa en el deporto se dedico a trabajar en un pequeño negocio de comida que armo ella con ayuda de su amiga Polly y según Lynn se propone superar a Rita en el numero de hijos lo cual hizo notar a la familia que su espíritu de competencia sigue vivo y fuerte, actual mente Lynn tiene 7 Hijos y el octavo en camino.

Lucy al igual que yo es escritora pero del genero de terror y es soltera después de que Leni le dijo Lincoln de pelo negro a su novio al no acordarse de su nombre lo cual alarmo a su familia y a ella al darse cuenta del terrible parecido, yo nunca vi el parecido.

Lana falto a la boda por que estaba estudiando en el extranjero con ayuda de una beca y actualmente es una bióloga viviendo en Nueva Zelanda.

Lola por otra parte si hastioso a la boda y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella no supero sus enamoramiento por mi cuando la escuche hablar mal de mi esposa con mis demás hermanas y si eso no bastaba después de la boda baile con mi madre y todas mis hermanas pero en el turno de Lola ella me agarro el paquete y me dijo.

-Linky, acaso crees que me olvide de ti- tenia años que no la veía sonreír de una manera que me hizo sentir un escalofrió que me recorrió toda la espalda.

Lo mas extraño es que nadie noto lo que hizo y después del baile se regreso a casa de nuestros padres y no supe nada de ella hasta tiempo después.

Las dos hermanas restantes Lisa y Lily no estaban muy felices que me casara con Paige con solo una año de estar viviendo juntos y no perdieron el tiempo para decírmelo.

En cambio mis padres me felicitaron y a pesar de que no estaban felices que abandonara la universidad, estaban felices de que mis libros tuvieron éxito en especial mi madre ya que según ella vio que tendría futuro en la escritura y no en la carrera de leyes.

los meses siguientes a la boda fueron tranquilos, Paige seguía en la universidad con dificultades ya que estaba arrastrando materias y cargaba con frustraciones las cuales empeoraron cuando Lily, Luna y Lola vinieron de visitas y por visita me refiero a que mis padres corrieron a Luna y Lola por andar de NiNis, Lily solo las acompaño al saber que se mudarían conmigo por que ellas saben muy bien que no puedo decir que no " si tan solo les hubiera dicho que no las cosas hubieran salido mejor".

El primer mes de que se muraron las cosas fueron bien hasta que a Paige le dieron de baja académica, lo que causo el mismo efecto de una gota de sangre en un tanque de tiburones y empezaron las peleas entre mis hermanas y mi esposa lo cual empeoro cuando Lola y Luna consiguieron trabajo solo para ponérselo en cara a Paige ya que ella no podía conseguir trabajo mientras que Lily se burlaba siempre que podía me decía como es que me case con una mujer tan inútil siempre que Paige entraba a la sala o a casa.

Los meses pasaron y en ese tiempo Paige consiguió trabajo callando a mis hermanas por un tiempo hasta que surgió otra complicación en mi vida de casado y esa complicación abrió de nuevo una lata llena de gusanos, todo comenzó cuando cuando Luna compro unas cervezas para celebrar su acenso en a gerente en la tienda de música que trabajaba y se me soltó el hecho que teníamos un mes tratando de tener hijos y no podíamos lo cual según Paige pensaba que salí como Lori y disparaba salvas lo cual me traía algo deprimido, mis hermanas se molestaron mucho al escuchar eso y fueron a reclamar a Paige a su trabajo todas menos Lola, no recordé nada después de eso.

Las cosas se fueron en verdad a la mierda después de una pelea entre Lola y Paige donde ella me pidió que corriera a mis hermanas de la casa pero ese no fue lo peor de ese día lo peor fue cuando Lola dio la noticia que estaba embarazada y no tuve la frialdad para correrlas, ese día Paige por quinta vez se fue con su madre pero esta vez ella no regreso pero llegaron los papeles del divorcio después de una semana junto a su aniño de bodas esa misma noche mientras Luna y Lily dormían Lola entro a mi cuarto.

-Linky tengo que decirte algo importante- dijo de una manera muy burlona y fingiendo arrepentimiento porque paso.

-Ahora no Lola no tengo de ánimos para esto- esa noche me sentía culpable de no poder salvar mi matrimonio.

-Es acerca del padre de mi bebe- al escucharla sentí que ya sabia que me diría.

-Oh no... por favor que no sea lo que creo que es- las palabras salieron casi como un susurro pero al ver a Lola pude notar que si me escucho.

\- Lo siento Linky pero es lo que crees que es- La sonrisa de Lola era grande, burlona pero sobretodo maligna.

-¿Cu..cuando fue?- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Fue el día que nos dijiste de no podían tener hijos fue muy fácil la verdad estabas deprimido, culpándote a ti mismo por no poder tener un hijo y estabas muy ebrio lo cual facilito todo aun mas solo dije que no era tu culpa que era ella la inútil y dije que te lo demostraría, vez que no mentía-dijo mientras soltaba una risita muy burlona.

-Y ahora que el estorbo por fin se fue ahora podrás cuidar mi y tu pequeña hija y los otros dos bultos- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Pero fue lo mas sencillo que he hecho solo tuve que juntar a dos de las mas gorronas de nuestras hermanas y plantar la idea que la puta era alguien mala para ti y me siguieron el juego sin dudarlo, obvio me aseguro que no sientan nada por si no te quiero compartir- dijo mientras se tocaba el estomago.

-¿Por que me haces esto Lola?, pensé que habías superado esos sentimientos cuando me fui a la universidad-continuaba viendo la cara de Lola y como cambiaba de de feliz a burlona tan rápido.

-Yo siempre te amare pero decidí dejarte mientras estudiabas pero cuando me entere que conseguiste una novia sentí como me apuñalaban el corazón aunque eso no fue nada cuando me entere lo de la boda y eso si que no lo permitiría así que empece con el plan que resulto demasiado fácil, no me esperaba que Paige fuera en verdad un desastre con su vida pero hubo una cosa que en verdad me hizo enojar cuando de culpo a ti de no poder tener hijo, inmediatamente me quise probarle que no era cierto y por suerte estabas borracho pero en verdad que me asuste cuando vi a Link Jr. era demasiado grande y dolo mucho pero valió la pena- la vi como tocaba su estomago de una manera muy maternal.

Solo me quede callado sentía como por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí verdadero enojo hacia una persona.

-Bueno ahora que todo esta dicho mejor vayámonos a dormir ahora descanso por dos jejejeje-

No recuerdo que paso después pero cuando volví abrir los ojos estaba encima de Lola con mis manos en su cuello apretando con fuerza, solté a Lola y me caí de la cama no sabia que pasaba solo vi como Lola tocia para recuperar el aliento.

-Wow Lincoln no sabia que estabas en eso de amor duro pero no diré que me molesto pero eso es malo para el bebe por favor no lo vuelvas hacer o acaso planeas matar a tu futuro HIJO O HIJA- eso ultimo lo dijo alto por que sabia lo culpable que me sentiría culpable por que fuera de todo esto ese nonato no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Lo siento Lola no se que paso no volverá a ocurrir- dije muy bajo me sentía con ganas de vomitar nunca pensé que seria capas de intentar matar a nadie y me hacia sentir como basura aun que todo fuera culpa de Lola.

-Bueno no importa ya vamos a dormir- esa noche recuerdo perfectamente que no pude dormir y las siguientes semanas pero después de un tiempo las cosas se volvieron rutina en la casa.

Los meses siguientes al nacimiento de Londey todo lo sentí como si estuviera trabajando en piloto automático pero ni Luna o Lily lo notaron y dudo que a Lola le importara, todos los días era lo mismo sobretodo las palabras de mis hermanas todo se escuchaba como un susurro bueno todos menos las palabras de Lola y en mas de una ocasión termine atacándola cuando hablábamos a solas pero siempre me detenía y vomitaba en el baño.

De vez en cuando Luna o Lily me preguntaban como estaba y siempre contestaba que bien pero se me quedaban viendo con caras de no creerme lo que luego llevaba a el típicos intentos de animarme por lo del divorcio pero eran ignorantes a la verdad, muchas veces pensé en decirles pero Lola era menor en ese tiempo y muy seguro terminaría en la cárcel por que lo ella podría alegar fácilmente que la violo estando deprimido y ebrio por el divorcio.

El tiempo paso y Londey nació perfectamente sana al verla y cargarla note que a pesar de ser una bebe resultado del incesto sentí calidez, amor y sobretodo ganas de protegerla de lo que se podría decir una relación creada por una obsesión por parte de su madre.

Londey era una bebe muy animada e inquieta lo que era normal para su edad sobretodo cuando estaba con Lily que era la encargada de cuidarla la mayor parte del tiempo, con el tiempo note como Lola me miraba cuando cuidaba a Londey eran los ojos que miraba en nuestra madre cuando papa jugaba con Lisa o Lily pero esas miradas y lo dulce que era ahora después del nacimiento de Londey aun así no puedo perdonarla y lo que es peor aun no me perdono a mi mismo por no detener esto desde mucho antes"Todo esto es mi culpa pero al menos tengo a Londey es lo único bueno que salio de todo esto y me asegurare de protegerla" esos fueron mis pensamientos después del primer mes de su nacimiento.

Volviendo al presente veo como Lola prepara a Londey para ir a su visita mensual a doctor mientras que Lily se prepara para bañarse y Luna prepara el desayuno quien diría que es mejor cocinando que con la música, ver como esta familia improvisada fusiona tan bien vuelve a mi mente la misma pregunta que surgió en mi cabeza los últimos 2 años " ¿las acciones de Lola trajeron mi verdadera felicidad o solo es un remplazo a lo que perdí?" pero como muchos misterios de la vida sera na pregunta que no podre responder.

 **Bueno eso fue todo dije que seria corto pero creo que escribí mas de lo que debía y la verdad mucho de eso no se si tiene importancia o no pero siento con esto dejo un final muy abierto pero aun así es algo se le puede decir que es un final gracias por las reviews y tratare de mejorar lo mas que puede para mi siguiente historia o historias varias ideas que no se si serán buenas pero solo se que tengo mucho que pulir si quiere llegar a tener al menos un fic decente como varios de los que he leído desde que entre en el fandom ya mas de un año atrás.**

 **Ahora respecto a esas ideas de momento solo tengo dos ya empezadas.**

 **1\. Lily siendo una persona muy detestable con Lincoln y si se preguntan en que sentido lo mejor que puede decir es que se portara como la peor portada en el show de teen mom o al menos de los capítulos que vi de reojo.**

 **2\. Intentar hacer one-shots de las hijas de Lincoln con cada ship que tiene, tal vez inventar algunas y pedirle permiso a dos artistas si puedo usar a sus OC de las hijas del Luaggie y el Samcoln, con esta ya tengo al menos a un cuarto de escrito el primer capitulo de Liby la hija del Luancoln pero no prometo cuando lo publicare por que la ultima vez que di una fecha fue con este fic y me tarde dos meses en terminar esto(culpo a dragon age y divinity original sin 2).**


End file.
